THE CONGRESSIONAL DIRTY DOZEN
by Jaxhawk April 24th of 2007 Congressman Dennis Kucinich Democrat from Ohio filled A Bill of Impeachment against Vice-President Richard Cheney. He has been joined by eleven of the most hateful Congress people that have had the privilege to sit as an elected representative in Congress in my opinion. Most would make Carl Marx proud for their socialistic, anti-religious actions since being elected. But this is the most misguided sham of all.The charges leveled against Mr. Cheney could be attributed to many members of the House and Senate as the decision to go to war against Saddam was being debated. The following list and some quotes are courtesy of a blog written by Mr. J.B. Williams in today's edition of the New Media Journal. Those that have co-sponsored they impeachment bill, which won't ever fly, are listed below and contain a group of dissident liberals who hate everything the Bush administration and are too stupid to check the Congressional record for the quotes they attribute to Mr. Cheney to know that most were said by members of the Democrat party. Joining Kucinich are his cosponsors Rep Clay, Wm. Lacy MO-1 - 5/1/2007, Rep Schakowsky, Janice D. IL-9 - 5/1/2007, Rep Wynn, Albert Russell MD-4 - 5/10/2007, Rep Clarke, Yvette D. NY-11 - 6/6/2007, Rep Lee, Barbara CA-9 - 6/7/2007, Rep Woolsey, Lynn C. CA-6 - 6/7/2007, Rep Waters, Maxine CA-35 - 6/12/2007, Rep Ellison, Keith MN-5 - 6/28/2007, Rep Johnson, Henry C. "Hank," Jr. GA-4 - 6/28/2007, Rep McDermott, Jim WA-7 - 7/10/2007, Rep Moran, James P. VA-8 - 7/10/2007, with Reps Sam Farr (CA-D), Bob Filner (CA-D) and Jesse Jackson Jr. (IL-D) looking to join the effort. Please take a moment to make special note of each name on this list. Why, you ask? They make this charge on the basis that the following statements were used to trick America into war with Iraq and that these statements were all false. "The problem is not nuclear testing; it is nuclear weapons. ... The number of Third World countries with nuclear capabilities seems to grow daily. Saddam Hussein's near success with developing a nuclear weapon should be an eye-opener for us all." - "One of the most compelling threats we in this country face today is the proliferation of weapons of mass destruction. Threat assessments regularly warn us of the possibility that...Iraq...may acquire or develop nuclear weapons." - "If you don't believe...Saddam Hussein is a threat with nuclear weapons, then you shouldn't vote for me." - "Serving on the Intelligence Committee and seeing day after day, week after week, briefings on Saddam's weapons of mass destruction and his plans on using those weapons, he cannot be allowed to have nuclear weapons, it's just that simple. The whole world changes if Saddam ever has nuclear weapons." - "Saddam Hussein has been engaged in the development of weapons of mass destruction technology, which is a threat to countries in the region, and he has made a mockery of the weapons-inspection process." - "We have known for many years that Saddam Hussein is seeking and developing weapons of mass destruction." The problem is that these statements were not made by Vice President Dick Cheney, though Cheney’s related statements which appear in the Articles of Impeachment were in complete alignment with each of these statements, as were the statements of so many others here and abroad. These statements were all made by congressional Democrats, before, during and after any Bush administration assessments of an Iraq threat. Namely, in order of the quotes above, Harry Reid, Dick Durbin, John Kerry, John Edwards, Nancy Pelosi and Teddy Kennedy, all of whom have since accused the Bush administration of "lying" for making these same statements. The Articles go on to make another important assertion. That Cheney (and Bush) made an effort to make a false connection between Iraq (the Hussein regime) and 9/11. Although any reader can make the connection themselves by reading the bi-partisan 911 Commission Report, page 66 to be exact, Bush and Cheney actually made no special effort to connect Hussein to 911, other than to ask the appropriate folks if there was any connection. They didn’t need to… This Impeachment charge flies in the face of the evidence, specifically Bush’s own statement just nine days after 9/11, in which he said before the world, "Americans are asking, "Who attacked our country?" The evidence we have gathered all points to a collection of loosely affiliated terrorist organizations known as al Qaeda." Note the missing reference to Iraq… When specifically asked in a news briefing, Bush later answered, "there is no evidence to suggest that Hussein or Iraq were in any way involved with the events of 9/11." Of course, Hillary Clinton said it differently, "Hussein has also given aid, comfort, and sanctuary to terrorists, including Al Qaeda members.It is clear, that if left unchecked, Saddam Hussein will continue to increase his capacity to wage biological and chemical warfare, and will keep trying to develop nuclear weapons. Should he succeed in that endeavor, he could alter the political and security landscape of the Middle East, which as we know all too well affects American security. - Now this much is undisputed." When we reflect on the reasons why America is held in such little regard we ought to realize that people in other Countries may actually read what happens in the U.S. Congress from time to time, and they must think we as a Country are very stupid to allow such morons to represent us in the Congress.Hate makes people do stupid and irrational things but this bill of impeachment is one of the worst! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: July 14, 2007 Category: CONGESS KUCINICH IMPEACHMENT Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.